Art of Incarceration
by Hotnesspecter88
Summary: Guys makes the fatal mistake of following Belbet.


"I can't believe I'm actually following you…" Guys hissed, pressing himself against the grimy wall of the prison as to conceal his shape from prying eyes. "You're absolutely crazy, yet I'm following you to some hole in the ground that you call our escape. I must have a screw loose as well!"

"It's just up ahead, yup!" the lanky teen giggled, sprinting through the dark corridor like it was no large effort. "Don't fall behind, Kings and Princes never wait on their subjects!"

Guys scowled, having a quick look around before he ran forward towards the latrines.

_Tchh…If he's a King, then Durer's a Buddhist monk…._

Stale air burned his nostrils, the room reeked of sulfur and it was quickly suffocating Guys's lungs.

"-_cough-_Are we there yet? I can't breathe, the air is too thick-_cough-_" Guys strained, his eyes watering from the toxic aura. He felt a long arm extend to his aid, he grabbed it weakly as it lead him to where the older man stood.

"Below this is a sewer line that will lead us to a main waterway. If we can tolerate crawling through here for a brief amount of time, we can surely escape!" the teen nodded excitedly, gesturing at the gaping hole that was the latrine.

"Belbet." Guys stated. "This is _really _risky. Sneaking out to this area when we should be in our cells is dangerous! A guard could grow suspicious of-"

"A riot, or worse, a plan to escape?" a tenor voice interjected.

Guys's heart leapt in his chest as he spun around on his heel, his spine as stiff as a board. His eyes squeezed shut, bracing for the first blow to the gut.

"Conspiring outside your cells after curfew…this is interesting to say the least." The tall blonde strode around the two like a famished predator, sadistic eyes resonating through lenses, his jowls salivating. "Belbet. Return to your cell."

The silver haired man looked up, his eyes still dulled with fear. "Hunh?"

"I believe I gave my instructions clearly the first time. The second set of instructions will involve euthanizing the mutt of this prison." the blonde spat, growing annoyed. "Namely, you."

Belbet cast a fearful look at Guys, but doubled up his pace out of the dim corridor towards his cell. His feet and hands slapped against the mossy cobblestone floor like hoofs of a great beast as he fled.

"G-Guildias." Guys stammered, feeling the threat of a steady ebb of urine trail down his leg without warning. This man managed to arouse absolute fear in every inmate, with very little effort.

"My office it is, Guys." Guildias replied, smirking. "I ought to teach you proper conduct when you're a resident of a prison in my district, hmm?"

Guys felt his heart race with anxiety. Within that room, there was no telling what the sadistic man was planning, and no one within the walls of this prison would be willing or brave enough to stop the madness.

A cold hand gripped Guys's wrist, pulling him towards a sturdy doorframe, the door closing behind them. The office smelled of bitterly aged wine, carpets tinged a beet red. Frames of elderly people, perhaps family, adorned the peach wallpaper, candles looming eerily above. Beads of sweat gathered at Guys's hairline, the intense heat from the many mini flames affected him almost immediately.

Guys cried aloud as he was thrown to the floor violently, the older man topping him immediately. His glasses hung askew, gold locks draped over his intense topaz eyes as he bared his teeth at Guys.

"You will not get in my way, not now, I've come so far…" Guildias breathed, pinning Guys's wrists behind his back, cuffing him quickly. He leaned all weight on Guys's waist, disabling any movement. "Myuca and I could've overcome our differences…but you…you caused me to have distrust…" He rambled, his eyes darting around the room, his speech becoming frantic.

Guys could only struggle and wince as the words seemed to fill his ears, his brain. It was all so confusing. He had no clue what Myuca had to do with Guildias, why was he being punished for this?

"W-what did I do?" Guys shrieked, struggling to speak under the tall blonde's weight. "I thought this was about my trespassing with Belbet!"

"Myuca…I loved you so…why did you make me angry?" Guildias whimpered quietly, murmuring to the sky. "It was this boy, wasn't it? He stole your heart from me…and then your life." he grit his teeth, grabbing a hankerchief from his pocket, gagging Guys's mouth to muffle his sounds.

Guildias lowered a gloved hand to the floor, retrieving a collar and a leash. He fastened it tightly around Guys's neck, pulling on the strap viciously.

"But since you were concerned for Myuca's treatment in my custody, I believe you should know firsthand…_how I took care of him._" Guildias snarled.

The blonde's hands found their way around Guys's hips, pulling them against his waist, gyrating the boy around the center of his crotch.

"_Mhmmmm…doesn't that feel good, Myuca?"_ Guildias smiled, his voice wavering as the front of his pants tightened quickly from the friction. "_You'll get the best part once I'm fully…__**prepared**__." _

Guys dared not make a sound, he was absolutely petrified of the older man. His lack of sanity certainly made him a formidable opponent indeed. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep his mind off Guildias.

The blonde's hands rubbed Guy's backside against him with more pressure, the friction and heat building slowly with every movement. Guttural growls rose from his chest as his erection began to pulse under his belt. His chest rose and fell, every breath growing heavier as Guys's ass continued to brush against him temptingly.

"_Oh…don't tease me, Myuca. Don't tease your master." _Guildias crooned softly, leaning to whisper into Guys's ear. "_Keep those movements to my liking…__**or I'll fuck you so hard, you won't ejaculate for months.**__" _The blonde snarled, losing the ability to keep control over his voice as his cock twitched, swollen from restraint.

Guys gulped, unable to squeeze his eyes shut any tighter. He glanced at the entranced man, watched the pallor of his face change to a deep red, his eyes flutter shut in ecstasy. "I…I haven't felt this nice in a while, Myuca…you're such a good little boy aren't you?" Guildias whispered, stroking Guys's hair. "Such a good…_mhmm…such a good little boy…" _

_Guys shuddered, feeling himself grow slowly aware of the older man's member protruding from his pants as it brushed against his backside harder and harder. Was there no escape from Guildias's psychotic games?_


End file.
